You Can Keep Your Lab Coat On
by FrozenSoldier
Summary: One Shot: Carlisle is arrested for indecent exposure in the hospital parking lot. Who is to blame? Esme, of course! Part of the 'Charlie Arrests a Cullen' One Shot Contest.


**A/N****: A one shot for the 'Charlie Arrests a Cullen****' One-shot contest.**

**This is rated M for a reason. It's my**** first attempts at this kind of thing, so don't be too harsh if you decide to review.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the sexy beast Carlisle, but me and Carla (**vegetarianvamps)** turned him into Doctor Naughty.**

* * *

**You Can Keep Your Lab Coat On**

**Carlisle POV**

"Esme," I groaned as she pulled me by the collar of my white lab coat. I was meant to be on duty, and I _had _been on duty until she turned up at my office door.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, not sounding apologetic at all. "But I had to get out of the house."

"Why?" I asked as she continued to pull me across the room at a surprisingly human pace. "What is going on?"

"Jasper," she growled. I could hear her gritting her teeth. "He is getting…_intimate_…with Alice."

My mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape for a moment. "Oh."

I could remember quite clearly what it felt like when Jasper was…getting in the mood, so to speak. He seemed to affect every living thing in a one mile radius - including animals. Esme and I even saw two deer getting it on in the bushes. Not that we were paying attention at that moment in time, we had been…_occupied_.

I shook my head quickly as I tried to rid the direction my thoughts were currently heading in. But it seemed that wasn't necessary as Esme turned around and pushed me backwards with _all_ her strength.

We both heard the loud snapping sounds as the chair legs broke on my leather couch when I landed upon it. I didn't have time to comprehend what was happened as Esme pounced at me in a feline manner.

As she straddled my hips I knew the direction _her_ thoughts were taking. It didn't take very long for my thoughts to join them.

Her lips attacked my own; there was no other way to explain it. I pulled her closer, even though I knew I shouldn't have done. I was meant to be doing paperwork while it was quiet in the ward.

I groaned as she released my lips and started to ravish my neck. She was making it very hard for me to do the right thing.

"Esme, stop. I'm meant to be on duty," I murmured reluctantly.

She didn't stop. "You're taking a break," she instructed. She spoke with her lips were still pressed against my neck.

"But what if someone walks in?" I continued, though my resolve was slipping.

She started unbuttoning my shirt as she kissed down my neck. "No one will walk in, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, even though I didn't stop her from doing what she was.

She sat up then and leant closer to my ear. "Because I locked the door when I came in," she whispered huskily before dragging her teeth along my earlobe.

A desire-filled animalistic growl built up in my chest and escaped my lips. She'd _locked_ my door? How had I not noticed that?

"Oh, Carlisle, you sexy beast," she growled playfully as she pulled off half the buttons on my shirt.

That was all it took to make my resolve evaporate completely.

I picked her up- with her still wrapped around me, and used my vampire speed to get us over to my desk where I placed her rather haphazardly on top of it. A number of things fell off my desk in the process, including the Cullen family picture that had taken about three hours to get right without one of them pulling a face or starting a fight.

Esme gave me a devilish smirk as she pulled my closer and pretty much laid down on my desk. But this wasn't going to happen here, not again at least. Last time this happened we had managed to break the table _and_ my computer in the process.

I gave her a split second kiss on the lips then leaned over her and wrenched open the draw. The handle came off in my hand but I threw it to the floor and grabbed the keys to my Mercedes. I would have to get that fixed along with the chair later.

I pulled Esme up from the table and led her towards the door. When she saw the keys her eyes visibly darkened. "Naughty," she hummed seductively.

I smirked at her as I slammed her back into the wall making a photo frame fall and smash on the floor. But we paid little attention to it as I kissed her deeply before reaching for the door handle and pulling the door open quickly.

When half the door came away in my hand I broke the kiss and stared at the splintered door frame.

"Crap," I muttered as I dropped the door handle on the floor and pulled Esme outside. I had completely forgotten that she'd locked the door. _I will have to add the door to my 'to fix' list later_, I thought to myself. But I was too far gone to even care right now. All I wanted was Esme in the back of my car.

We passed a couple of people on the way to the parking lot, but thankfully none of them questioned us, though they did give us dodgy looks. I quickened my stride as we got outside. We were probably going faster than a human should have done, but no one was around to catch us.

As soon as I was in close enough range of the car, I hit the unlock button on my keys. I pressed Esme against the side of the car and brought our lips together once again. But this time I wasn't as rough, I didn't want to damage my car by putting a dent in it.

I pulled the back door open and we both scrambled inside before anyone could see us. The windows were blacked out and so no one could see inside the car unless they pressed their face up against the window. I just hoped no one would try to do that in the next hour or so.

Esme sat back on the seat and pulled on my lapels until I was leaning over her. There wasn't enough room back here for the both of us and so I pulled the lever below the chair and pushed the chairs back as far as they would go.

She giggled when the chair clicked into place and I landed on top of her. I brought my hands up and trapped her face between them as I hungrily placed my lips onto hers. Our lips moved in continuous patterns against each others as we fought a battle of supremacy that neither of us could win.

My hands fisted in her shirt and I pulled it open with one jerk of the wrist. I knew I should have been more careful as she would need those clothes later. But right now, I just couldn't think straight. She was all I could think about. She consumed me completely, just like always.

I reached back and tried to shrug out of my lab coat, but she caught hold of it before I could take it off.

"Leave it on," she purred into my ear. "I want to see you wearing it while you take me here in the back of your car. Just like the naughty doctor that you are."

"Kinky," I growled in her ear as I ripped more of her clothes off her body. I didn't care about her clothing now. I wanted her. And I wanted her now.

I was about to start unbuttoning the rest of my shirt when Esme knotted her fingers in the thin fabric and tore it from my body in one swift pull. The rest of my clothes followed suit until we were surrounded by shredded pieces of cotton and other similar fabrics. All that was left were our shoes which I pulled of as quickly as possible and threw them away. But because all I was thinking about was Esme, I forgot about our confined space, I forgot that the window was right next to me until the shoe smashed right through it.

The glass shattered onto the floor and the light streamed into the car brighter than before. _So much for not damaging my car,_ I thought to myself before inwardly shrugging and turning back to Esme.

I allowed my eyes to slowly travel up and down her body. There wasn't a part of her that I hadn't memorised. I could trace every part of her skin and I'd know where I was. No one knew my Esme like I knew her.

_Delectable_, I thought to myself as my eyes landed on the sexy red heels she had on. I wasn't going to take those off. If she wanted me to keep my lab coat on, then I wanted her to keep her heels on.

"Take me, Carlisle," she commanded. I loved it when she switched on her commanding side. It was so sexy.

I didn't wait any longer as I leaned over her body and thrust into her. She was ready for me, as she always was. A loud gasp escaped her lips as her back arched off the seat and into my body. I bowed forward and bit her neck, just enough for her to feel it.

"Fuck, Carlisle," she moaned as she tangled her fingers into my hair. "Take me harder… please…"

I didn't need telling twice as I started thrusting my hips at a speed unknown to humans. Esme cried out my name as I lifted one of her legs and started to kiss along her ankle before placing it over my shoulder. It changed the angle in which I was moving within her. It allowed me to go deeper, harder and so much faster than before.

I could feel that Esme was close from the way she was pulling me closer to her with every thrust. Her touches were urgent, rabid and they burned my skin wherever they landed.

We weren't always like this. We didn't always take each other in the most passionate and raw ways. But when we did, it always ended the same.

"CARLISLE," she screamed as she clenched around me over and over again. I followed straight after as I exploded inside her. We were both a mess of curses and stutters as our bodies crushed against each others. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't touching me. This was just how it was supposed to be.

But it was then, as we calmed down, that we heard the car pull up and someone step out.

"What floor is his office on, James?" We both froze. It was Charlie Swan. _Chief _Swan.

"Oh my god, its Charlie, Bella's father," Esme whispered, even though Charlie wouldn't be able to hear her. "What do we do?"

"He won't see us from here," I reassured her, yet I was still tense. "Just keep quiet and hopefully he'll go straight into the hospital."

"Alright, I'm heading up there now- what the hell?" I felt Esme tense beneath me at Charlie's word.

"There's a shoe out here… oh my god! Someone's broken into his car as well!" Charlie exclaimed in disbelief. And then we heard him change the direction he was walking in.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, what do we do?" Esme demanded before scrambling out from underneath me.

"I don't know! I don't have any clothes!" I replied in a frantic voice as I looked around us. Nope, there were no clothes left. Apart from my trusty lab coat, that is.

"Well I don't have any clothes either!" she shrieked as she signalled to her still naked form. I had to stop my eyes from lingering on her delicious body. Now was _really_ not the time.

I quickly reached behind the chair and pulled out the blanket that was still in there from the time Jasper and Alice took Bella to Phoenix.

"Wrap this around you. We're going to have to make a run for it," I told her as I handed her the blanket.

She looked at me as if I had just sprouted another head. "You want to make a _run for it_?" she all but screeched at me.

I exhaled noisily. "Do you _want_ Charlie to find us?"

She thought about it for less than a second before wrapping the blanket around her. Luckily for us, only ten seconds had passed since Charlie had started walking towards our car. Thank god for vampire abilities.

"The trees aren't too far from here. I think we could get over to them without Charlie noticing us."

She nodded and slowly opened the door. "By the way, you look sexy in that lab coat."

I smirked and swatted her ass with my hand as she slipped out of the car and sprinted for the trees. I followed her out straight after. But I had to open the door wider to get out as I wasn't as small as Esme.

I _should_ have made sure the door wouldn't close itself behind me, but I didn't. And so as I started to run, the door closed and made a sound loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Charlie shouted as he started running towards me. I looked up and saw Esme staring at me wide eyed from behind a tree.

"Go," I whispered. She mouthed _I'm sorry_ before turning around and disappearing further into the trees. She did look damn sexy in those shoes. I'd definitely be having words about those things later.

"Turn around so that I can see you," Charlie ordered from somewhere behind me. I quickly fastened my lab coat so that I was covered up before slowly turning to face him. His mouth fell open when he saw that it was me.

"Carlisle _Cullen_," he cried in astonishment. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

His eyes quickly flickered over the rest of my body before resting on my face once again. "Actually, don't tell me now. You can tell me when we get to the station."

My mouth fell open in shock. "You're _arresting_ me?" I shrieked. Incredulity was laced into my tone.

"Yes," he replied instantly as he stepped towards me. "Put your hands behind your back," he instructed in a professional voice.

I didn't do as he said. "Come on, Charlie. You don't have to do this."

He gave me an exasperated look. "Actually, Carlisle, I do. This is a hospital! There are children around and you are indecently exposed."

I looked down quickly and surveyed my attire. My lab coat was only just covering me. "At least cuff me from the front. If you cuff me from behind you might see something you don't want to."

He thought it over for a second before nodding and signalling for me to hold my hands out. This time, I complied. He led me over to his cruiser and opened the back door for me. He didn't bother helping me get in.

The drive to the station was short but awkward. I wanted to say something to Charlie, but there really wasn't anything I could say to make this situation better. It would probably make it more awkward than what it already was.

When we got to the station I had to quickly check that my lab coat was covering me as much as it could before I stepped out of the cruiser. Thankfully Charlie looked away as I stepped out. I was certain that if he looked, then he would have seen something he wouldn't like.

Thankfully, the station was completely deserted as we stepped in. But the person sitting behind the desk was in her mid twenties. I guess not everything could be in my favour.

As we approached the desk the female looked up at us. Her eyes landed on me immediately. I heard a muffled _holy shit_ as her eyes looked me up and down more than once.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly yet she didn't look away from me. "Eyes on me, Carla," Charlie muttered. And after a short moment, she looked away. But I still noticed the sly glances she made in my direction.

"Please fill out these details," Charlie instructed as he handed me a pen. It would have been easier if he had taken the cuffs off, but he didn't. Which meant it took much longer.

"You do realise that someone has broken into your office whilst you were… occupied in your car," he continued, pausing in the middle to clear his throat awkwardly. He knew exactly what was going on inside that car.

"Uh" was all I came out with as he took the pen out of my hands. He thought someone had broken into my office?

He made a strange huffing sound before pointing towards a row of cells in the back. "You're going to have to wait in one of those until someone comes to get you."

I nodded and walked towards them. I could feel the receptionist's eyes on me the whole way. I was grateful, as I stepped inside, that it wasn't a shared cell. That would have been the last thing I needed. I thought he was going to leave me to it when he turned back to me. His face looked like he was seriously contemplating something.

"I hope this kind of behaviour doesn't run in the family," he stated, more to himself than to me. He sounded almost disgusted as he finished. If by ran in the family, he meant do we all have the urge to take things _outside_ then yes, you could say it does. Emmett would be the prime example in this situation.

But I decided not to tell him that. "I wouldn't know, Charlie. They all have their own cars," I replied in a matter of fact voice. I threw in the last part to see how he reacted.

This was kind of fun. Now I understood why Emmett did it so often.

Charlie was silent for a moment as he thought over what I had just said. "How many cars does-" he paused and cleared his throat "-Edward have?"

I smirked, which wasn't like me at all. "Two."

I watched as the colour drained from Charlie's face. He looked as if he was physically sick. He turned away then without another word. But due to be vampire hearing ability, I heard what he said.

"I swear I will shoot the boy if he even tries to…" His voice trailed away and I was certain that I heard him shudder. I shook my head in amusement and sat down on the bench. He obviously didn't know Edward very well.

The minutes passed and I began to wonder how long I would have to stay in here. The minutes turned into hours and I realised that it was going to be a long stay, and I was still only wearing my lab coat.

The girl from the front desk, Carla, kept walking passed my cell every ten minutes or so. I was certain she was doing it purposely considering she'd always look at me as she passed.

To say that was slightly awkward for me was an understatement. Sure, I was used to people staring at me. But I wasn't used to people staring at me when I wasn't wearing very much, unless that person was Esme, of course.

"Someone will be coming to bail you out in a minute." I turned to look at Carla as she stared at me with hungry eyes through the bars at the front of the cell.

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I murmured. Her heartbeat tripled at my words. If she wasn't careful, she'd do some serious damage to herself. Or maybe that was her plan.

She disappeared a moment later and went to sit back down at her desk. I heard a car pull up outside about five minutes later and straight away I knew Edward and Bella were here to pick me up.

Charlie went out to greet them straight away. Carla's reaction to Edward was almost funny. She swore to herself more than what she did when she saw me. I tried not to listen to what Charlie was telling them as he started speaking. But by the sounds of it, they didn't know why I had been arrested for. _This should be interesting_, I thought to myself as they started walking towards my cell.

When they came into sight I saw that Edward really didn't look pleased. He must have seen what happened in Charlie's mind. But Bella, bless her, didn't have a clue. As soon as she saw me she gasped and turned a deep shade of red. A second later she turned away and pretty much hid behind Edward.

I wasn't that bad to look at, was I?

"Edward I-" But he cut me off before I could say anything more.

"I was having a nice day with Bella, Carlisle, a _very_ nice day, in fact. Then Bella gets a phone call from Charlie telling her that I had to come to the station to pick up my own father as everyone else was _busy_ or wasn't answering their phones."

"It isn't my fault if no one else would answer," I replied instantly. "I didn't tell Charlie to call you, he must have decided that himself."

He stared at me for a moment with an expression that was a mixture of frustration and disbelief. "Well, if that is how you see things, then I think I'll go. It's probably best if you stay in here for a little while longer, anyway."

"You're _leaving_ me here?" I cried before standing up and walking towards them. "At least get me some clothes to put on!"

"I don't think I'd have enough petrol to get to the house and back again, Carlisle. I am sorry," he added. He sounded like he was enjoying this situation more than what he should have done.

"As if you need petrol," I hissed.

He shot me a dirty look. "You have your lab coat. I think that would suffice until someone gets here to take you home."

_You can kiss my cold, pale ass, Edward, _I thought to myself. I'd definitely left compassionate Carlisle at the hospital.

"Or you left him in the back of your car," Edward muttered darkly. "And Carlisle, I'd rather not, thanks."

I was about to respond, but he took Bella's hand and turned away before I could. "I will tell Esme to come pick you up later," he said as they walked away. Bella didn't turn back to look at me, though she did question Edward on why he wasn't helping.

I sighed pointlessly and sat back down on the bench. I guess I had to sit and wait for Esme to arrive. Then maybe we could pick up where we left off. At least I still had my lab coat.

* * *

**A/N****: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
